Lies and Spies
by Pandacat1bagillion
Summary: The house, the treasure, Sarah, and even Joy? What if all was a lie? Disaster leads to tragedy, and eight students are left confused with only each other to rely on. Fabina:3, maybe some other parings as well:
1. Chapter 1

**Yay Yay Yay! I am so excited for this story, it's the best idea i think i have ever had... I'm a little proud if you can't tell. So tonight HoA returns on Nickelodeon! I'm so EXCITED! I've been going through withdraw:3 Now back to the story at hand I hope you all enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Alright are we ready?" Nina asked. This was it, the last of this whole escapade she called her life. They were standing at the door to the attic. That dusty, musty, closet full of so many answers.

Patricia and Fabian both nodded simultaneously. Amber, Mick, Alfie, Mara, and Jerome were scattered at points along the house on watch for victor. Mara Jerome and Mick had all become part of Sibuna through a series of stupidity leaks courtesy of Amber and Alfie. They accepted the strangeness of it all and became fellow members.

Nina looked back down at the last withered clue paper,'go to a common place and look where you know.'  
They had discussed it and decided that it would be the secret room in the attic.

"Let's go," Patricia said.

Nina stepped foreword and jammed a hair pin in the lock and twisted it around. The door clicked and swung open. The three of them stood looking up, seeming slightly nervous.

"For Joy," Patricia said.

"And Sarah," Fabian added, directing it at Nina.

She nodded looking from Patricia to Fabian, and took a deep breath and started up the stair case. With ever step there was a loud creak, it seemed much worse than it had ever been. "So much noise, victor's bound to hear us," Nina thought to herself.

They finally reached the top, and walked into the attic after what seemed to be the longest staircase ever. She walked into the entry way and made her way past the usual piles of ancient objects, that included wax cylinders and the phonograph.

The three now stood before the door to the secret room. Nina reached down her shirt for the Eye of Horas, and then held it in her hand for a second. It was still quite warm from her body. Nina stared at it pondering for a second when it occurred to her that what they were looking for might not even be there; it just made the most sense. she fumbled for a second holding the locked up to the lock on the wall. Her hand was shaking so she couldn't line it up.

Fabian steadied her with his own hand. Nina looked at him and he smiled at her, almost lovingly she though but then brushed the thought away. The key and lock lined up and it glowed. The secret door swung open, and they peaked inside. It was empty as usual. Patricia rushed in half imagining she'd see Joy just sitting there. Nina and Fabian walked in after her; their hands still together.

Fabian finally noticed this, and blushed, letting her hand go. Nina blushed as well, not looking at him, and feeling a little saddened. Her mind went quickly back to the task at hand, "We knew nothing would be her immediately Patricia, we should look for another lock," Nina said seeing Patricia's disappointed face.

"Yeah," she said a bit uplifted.

They searched the room from the ceiling to the floor, and after several minutes Patricia pulled back a curtain and called, "Nina, Nina! There's another lock here!"

Nina and Fabian were beside Patricia in a heartbeat. Nina put the eye to it, and a door roughly the size of a window popped open. Nina crawled in followed by Fabian, and then a very antsy Patricia, not to say the other two weren't.

Inside was what looked like a spare bedroom. It was empty, nothing but an open window with a curtain blowing from a breeze. Patricia stepped forward, "But, Joy... it was all supposed to be here!"

"We weren't exactly sure Patricia," Nina said, setting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Wait, look," Fabian said, walking to the end of the room.

There, was one last panel. The girls walked and starred at it with Fabian. There was no lock for the locket to open. Fabian pushed on it; nothing. Patricia tried for the same result. They looked at Nina, and she looked back at them. She put her hand to the square in the wall, and pushed. It dipped in making a loud clicking noise. She pulled her hand away startled, and the piece of the wall swung open revealing a safe-like indent in the wall. Nina reached inside, and felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out, it was about 2x4 inches big, and yellow with age.

"It says, 'The End'" Nina read.

"What? What does that mean, that can't be it," Patricia said, a slight panic in her voice.

"Calm down Patricia, it probably isn't, let's just think for a second," Fabian said trying to calm her down.

"No she's quite right, 'the end' as in 'end of the line,'" a chilling voice called out from the other end of the room.

The three spun around to see Victor standing there with a gun.

Nina's breathing quickened, and she felt like her guts had just fallen out of her body. Fabian and Patricia were having similar symptoms.

Victor cocked the gun and aimed it at Nina. He was about to pull the trigger when Fabian jumped in front of her, taking the hit. The bullet dug into his shoulder. After a few seconds Nina realized what had happened and saw the red soaking his shirt, "Fabian!" she cried tears forming in her eyes. She tried to get in front of him, but he held her back with his good arm, "No, Nina, don't..." he said strained.

Patricia was frozen in fear on the other side of the room, almost lifeless.

"Nina, I just want to say I lo-" Fabian started, but was cut off by Victor.

"Save it boy! this is it, You vermin are done with you meddling around here," her shouted, aiming the gun again.

Fabian stayed in between Nina and the gun, but turned around and hugged her holding his breath, waiting for the shot. She did the same, hugging him back.

"You pass," Victor said lowering the gun.

Slowly the three realized what had been said, and turned to look at him confused.

"Wh-what?" Nina started, but now he had a taser, and everything went black.

**Chapter one done! that's the longest chapter I think I've ever written! Yay go me! now PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter deux! Time for some answers... maybe... **

Nina's POV:

I woke up in a bright, white room. I was chained to the heavy wooden chair I found myself sitting in. There was a table and another chair like mine, but like I said, everything else was white. No windows, no doors. I continued to sit there (not like I could do anything else) and tried to think of what had happened. Fabian! 'Oh my God' I thought to myself. He was shot. Tears formed in my eyes, and then ran down my face. He was shot, he did it to save me. For the next who knows how long I spent my time thinking of Fabian, worrying over him, and hoping he was alright. After some time a panel in the wall opened (something I should be used to by now) and a tall woman walked in. She was in a black suit with a skirt. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun away from a sharp angular face that was scowling.

"Nina Martin?" she said in a thick accent, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Y-Yes..." I said very unsure of what ever this was going on.

The woman did not answer; she set down a manila folder on the table.

"Where is Fabian?" I asked, trying not to let my voice shake. Wouldn't yours in a situation like this? "And everyone else? wh-,"

"In time," she said.

"No, what in the world is going on here, when Victor said we 'passed' what on Earth did he mean?" I almost shouted, I was slowly, but surely, loosing my temper, something that didn't happen all that often.

"I am here to explain all of this Miss Martin," the woman said, "My name is Evalynn Duke,"

"Well, that doesn't answer anything," I said huffing.

"You, were chosen." she spat.

'And that does?' I though deciding not to argue further.

"All eight of you were. You see the school, the house, the clues, Joy, _Sarah, _it all was set up; it was a test,"

I sat taking this in. It couldn't be true; what this woman I didn't even know was telling me my whole experience since I got to England was a _lie._ "That's not possible," I said to her, trying to convince myself more than this Evalynn.

"Suit yourself, but you and your friends are now in this building with me telling you this. Explain that how you wish, just be in London in one week." She said. She reached into her suit breast pocket, "If it were me, I would listen," and she revealed a hand gun like the one Victor had.

I tensed, remembering how Fabian was hurt with a similar weapon. Now he was back on my mind and i was back into panic mode. Evalynn put the gun away and pulled a key from her pocket, then set it on the table walking out of the room. She was completely gone I snatched the key and unlocked my hand cuffs, as I thought it would. I stood up, rubbing the spot on my wrist that had been chafing. I started out the door to look for Fabian and the others when I noticed the folder still on the desk as well also. Deciding that it maybe useful, I snatched it up, and ran as fast as possible out the door.

**Who ever is still lost raise your hand! haha, well sorry this chapter was a short one, but now maybe you have a centimeter more of an idea of what is going on... sorry!:) Updates tomorrow or thursday... TTFN:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will say first, sometimes really great books leave you confused till the end. It builds suspense... bon apetite!:3**

Nina ran though the halls of this strange place. It had an antiseptic smell that hang in the air. She continued through the long , also white, corridors. Every few meters there was a door. Some were locked, and the open ones were empty. Nina walked down the hall another few doors or so and came to a cross-way. She stood in the middle looking down each of the four directions. Nothing but more white. She dropped to her knees; believing she would never find anyone. "Fabian could be dead for all I know," she whipsawed to herself, trying not to break down at that moment.

"Nina?," a voice called out.

Nina turned to see Alfie walking quickly towards her. "Alfie! I never thought I'd ever be so happy to see you!" she said meeting him half way, overly excited to be seeing someone familiar.

His face went serious as she greeted him, "Nina, I think we've been abducted by... Aliens,"

Nina thought to herself and wished that's what she'd been told by Evalynn Duke, "abducted yes, I don't know about aliens though," she said feeling her heart sink again.

"You haven't seen the others have you?" he asked.

"No, your the first person I've seen since we were at the house," she answered remembering Fabian again, "what happened to you guys?"

"I don't know, I was on the stair case watching for Victor. I heard like, a gun shot noise coming from upstairs, so I started towards the attic, then-, I don't remember anything else," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh," Nina said cringing at the mentioning of gun shot, "we have to go find everyone else,"

"Yeah," he responded.

After deciding what direction to go Nina and Alfie went down the left hallway. Nina was practically running, she was terrified to even think of the possible outcomes of Fabians wounds. She found it hard to breath just thinking of him.

The two continued there search when a whirl of blond hair turned the corner as they started down the corridor. Alfie sprinted and Nina followed.

"Amber!" he called.

She appeared from around wall, and also started running towards Nina and Alfie, "Guys!" she shouted, hugging them both, "What's going on!" she said almost in tears.

"I'm not sure," Nina said, relieved they had found her.

Alfie was still hugging Amber, when he glanced over for a split second, and saw Patricia as well, "Patricia!"

She ran up to them from the same direction Amber had come from. "Nina! Amber! Alfie!," she cried, "Where are we," she asked calming down a smidge.

"We don't know," Amber answered, holding onto Alfie's arm.

"Nina, Where is Fabian," she asked, a slight desperate plea in her voice.

Nina's breath caught, "I-I don't know," she said with her voice shaking, the way it would before one would would burst into tears. she tried to hold it back but they were streaming down her face, "Patricia, I'm scared, he-"

"Now Nina, like you said, let's calm down and think, don't panic," Patricia said trying to reassure her.

Nina sniffed and nodded wiping her eyes.

Amber and Alfie looked at each other worried.

"Nina, what happened to Fabian?" Amber asked.

Nina took a breath so she wouldn't sob, "H-he got hurt," was all she could manage to say.

Amber and Alfie's concern escalated a bit.

After about another hour of searching, Nina, Amber, Alfie and Patricia had reunited with Jerome, Mick, and Mara **(sorry I just skipped that, I was too impatient to go into detail...)**

**Nina's POV:**

I felt clammy, and like I couldn't breathe. We were all here except for him. "Fabian, oh Fabian..." I thought to myself. He was dead now because of me. "Damn it! Why'd he have to jump in front of me," I continues in my mind. I crouched on the white linoleum floor, in this endless labyrinth, and I sobbed. My best friend in the entire world was dead all because of me. Beyond my endless sobs I could faintly hear my name being called, and there were arms around me. I dropped my hands from my face so I could see, and I saw Fabian.

"Nina! Nina, are you alright," he asked worried.

"I should be the one asking that," I said hugging his neck, and wiping my eyes. "I thought you died," I whispered in his ear.

"I'll never leave you," he whispered back, "But protecting you comes first," He winced when I hugged him tighter around his wound.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," I said frantically backing off.

"It's alright," he said holding his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I was shot," he answered with a half grin.

"No, after that,"

"i don't know I blacked out. I woke up in one of these rooms, with my shoulder bandaged. What do you have?" he asked refering to the folder.

I opened it, since I hadn't even seen. Inside were eight plane tickets to London.

"Why do you have these?" Patricia asked as well.

"You guys better sit down," I said

**Well that answered the question of what happened to Fabian. I know most of you will be relieved I didn't kill him (HOW COULD YOU EVER KILL FABIAN!) I know you all are also still pretty confused and I will say a lot will be answered in the next chapter, POSTED FRIDAY! be ready for it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY, next chapter:) enjoy:  
**

"What do you mean 'set up'?" Amber asked shakily. The seven others mouths were agate.

"I-I'm not so sure," Nina answered.

The eight of them sat in a cluster on the floor. Nina had started telling them about the suspicious woman, who introduced her self to Nina.

"Her name was Evalynn Duke, something like that, she told me we were chosen, the eight of us," Nina continued, "and that Anubis house, and the treasure, and joy, and Sarah, were all just some, _test_,"

"Joy? A test! That's not possible," Patricia almost shouted. Patricia was notorious for her ability to overreact about anything that had to do with Joy

"I- I'm not sure, its just what she told me," Nina said. Her chest felt heavy, "This is all just so confusing, I don't know,"

"So she's saying we all were chosen, for some reason, and going to school and living in Anubis House was just to test us?" Fabian asked going over the situation.

Nina nodded.

"Wait, who is it that _chose _us?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know, some organization..." Nina answered thought fully.

"An organization, that set up a fake school with students, and teachers, and everything, to see if we were the right ones?" Fabian asked.

"I suppose," Nina said, "I don't think anything has changed about Victor though, I think he's still apart of it,"

"I guess that makes sense from what you said he said to you in the attic, and he was the one who shot Fabian," Jerome said.

"Why were _we_ chosen though?" Alfie said sounding confused.

Nina shrugged, "I haven't been able to think of a good reason,"

"I can't believe this," Amber said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Me either," Mara said leaning towards Mick. He put a comforting arm around her frame. Jerome, though he tried to hide it, had jealousy plastered on his face. He hadn't quite gotten over her yet.

Fabian grabbed the folder again flipping through, the plane tickets again. He got to the back and came across another envelope, "What's this?"

Nina leaned, looking over his shoulder as he opened it. Inside were an ATM card, and a letter.

"What is it," Jerome asked.

"It's a charge card," Nina said examining it.

"And this," Fabian said, then he read aloud, "'Kings Cross Station by the thirteenth. Remember we're watching you. This is just the beginning.' What does this mean?"

"The woman, Duke, she told me to be in London a week from today," Nina said, shaky again, "She said or else... She had a gun,"

Fabian saw the look on her face, and put an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her back,"Its okay Nines," he cooed.

"That explains the tickets, and I would think the card is for us to pay for things for a week," Mara said.

"We should be getting out of here then, yea?" Mick asked.

They nodded in unison, and stood up.

"What way do we go?" Mara asked.

"I-I don't know..." Nina answered.

"Let's go-" Fabian started, but was cut off when the floor gave in and the eight of them were falling down a chute.

"Ahhhhh!" was the unison sound made by the eight of them. It was pitch black in the tunnel, and they seemed to be falling straight down. The chute finally opened up to the outside bright light blinding them. The group fell with a thud into a dumpster full of garbage.

"Owww," Nina groaned sitting up, she noticed she was holding on for dear life to Fabian. She blushed.

He was holding her as well, "are you alright?" he asked.

"f-fine," she said letting go of him, she noticed him blushing as well, and him nursing his shoulder, "is your arm okay?"

"Yeah," he said, it seemed he was lying.

"Eww!" Amber whined, realizing what she was sitting in.

Alfie sat up and looked up and around, "Where are we?"

"A dumpster, gross," Patricia said with a disgusted face.

"I meant a dumpster _where_?"

Nina stood up, wobbling as she tried to get to the edge. She swung her leg over, and dropped down out of the dumpster. She tried to pull her shirt tighter around her frame; it was cold, and seemed to be early morning, about seven. They all were still in pajamas. Nina walked down the ally, followed by Fabian. They peered out into the street, to see four lanes filled with buses, taxis, and cars, traffic backed up, not even moving. Nina looked up at the buildings around her, gigantic skyscrapers. Lots of signs advertising things from Pepsi to Broadway shows were on the buildings. Down the street were hundreds of people shoving through each other that included a naked cowboy on the corner. It was a roaring city, Nina had only ever been to one place just like it before.

"Where are we?" Amber asked as the rest joined Nina and Fabian.

Nina looked at her, "I think, it's New York," she said wide eyed.

**Cliffhanger, sorta...I liked that chapter; I got the idea for the ending in French class, the scenario reminds me of maximum ride…the new book just came out but I'm waiting till my birthday (in less than a month!) before i get it, OF THE AGONY. I ALSO CAN"T WAIT TILL THE HOA SEASON FINALLY, I hope the show isn't over though, that would be sad… oh well! I still can't wait, I don't know when the next update will be so just be ready for it:)!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay you guys, I am UBER SORRY, I know I haven't updated since before the finale of the show, and most of you probably thought i had given up on it, BUT I'm back. ONE THOUSAND APOLOGIES MY LOYAL READERS! I swear I had THE worst case of writer's block EVER, everything I wrote was B-A-D bad! so now, you have a bit of a filler, things will be picking up speed in the next chapter I promise!**

Wait, New York City, New York?" Amber asked in shock.

Nina nodded, "Look at the license plates, on the cars, we're in the Unites States,"

"Oh my God," Patricia said, staring up at her surroundings.

They flooded out of the ally, and stood on the sidewalk taking everything in for a moment.

"What do we do now?" Alfie asked, watching people go by.

"Go shopping," Amber said defiantly.

Everyone looked at her with a skeptical glance.

"We may have just been abducted from our home, and told our life's a lie, but I'm not walking around in pj's when we're in NYC, and have a charge card," she said.

It was a pretty convincing argument, so they decided to get some clothes, and something to eat. They walked down the streets. Now in any regular place in England, eight teenagers walking down the street in sleep ware would have gotten many odd looks, but they weren't in England. They were in New York City, which was already plentiful with freakier people.

Amber lead lead the way to the fashion district, and though she had never been to the city, had a natural sense of direction when it came to clothing. They stopped in the first boutique that had a men's and women's section.

You would have never guessed the eight of them had just been through so much by looking at Amber. Tragedy or not she was having the time of her life shopping in New York. She pulled Nina off in every which direction, throwing things off the racks at her. Patricia went of towards the purple, gray, and black, goth style clothing, while Mara sifted though everything for the most conservative items she could find. The guys went off to look for something for themselves, not quite excited for it at all.

"Amber, how can you just act like nothing is wrong?" Nina asked as they were in the dressing room.

Amber stopped and shifted her gaze from the mirror to Nina, "WWVBD? obviously," she said, "and Victoria Beckham, would go shopping if she found out her life was a lie... Are _you_ alright?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Then let's go find a cute outfit for you!" Amber continued, dragging Nina off into the clothes again.

After convincing Amber that the piles of outfits she had weren't necessary, they checked out and went on to the next stop.

"FOOD!" Alfie cried, as they waited in like at a Greek food stand.

"You'd think they would have been starving him," Fabian whispered to Nina. For the first time since the whole ordeal started she laughed, "There's that smile," he said warmly.

Nina blushed and looked at him, "I just-, How can all of you guys just act like, nothing is wrong?" she said with her eyes tearing up.

"Nina," he said surprised, taking her in his arms, "I don't know," he cooed hugging her close, "I just figure, we can't mope around, this is a mystery too, we still have to sneak and dig around for answers. I know you feel lied to, and like everything is over, but we can't give up just because things got a little confusing,"

Nina stared at him, with a wide-eyed stare and a tomato red face. The tears receded; she was having a hard time to find the right words to say since she was so caught up in his eyes, "You always get me, don't you? She finally whispered and smiled.

Fabian smiled, and hugged her closer. They stood stood staring at each other, totally oblivious to the whole world around them. Nina's hands were on his chest, and he was holding onto her like he was going to loose her. He touched his forehead to her's; they both were beat red.

"Yo!" the man running the gyro stand shouted at them. They broke apart blushing madly, taking great interest in their feet.

"Two please," Nina mumbled.

The other six snickered at the discombobulated couple, especially Amber.

"Where to now?" Fabian asked, as they stepped out of the way of the line coming from the vendor.

"I don't know," Nina answered, a trace of forlorn still lingering in her voice.

"I've always wanted to go to Central Park," Mara said.

"Yeah, maybe it will help clear our minds," Amber added.

And so, they went to Central Park. Nina threw away the garbage from her food, and then sat on the bench next to the can. After shopping and eating, it had been about three hours (shopping with Amber Millington is never quick), and it now was about 10:30am. She squinted with the sun in her eyes and saw what everyone else was doing. Mara was walking around in the trees with Mick, excitedly telling him about the species. Jerome and Alfie were splashing Patricia (and angering her) and Amber (who got upset over her new soggy clothes), as they sat by a pond. Nina looked up when an object blocked the sun.

"Deep in though, are we?" Fabian asked, getting her to smile again.

"No, just watching everyone," she answered, with the smile again.

Fabian sat down close beside her, "I know this is hard for you, and just so you know, I'm here, we're all here," He took hold of her hand.

She squeezed back, "I know," she said smiling, "I think I have an idea," she continued.

"Really? Let's hear it," Fabian said excitedly turning to her.

"First, we _are_ going to London, I think that's the place for answers," she said, "We have to be there in a week, but I think we should get there as soon as possible, like tomorrow,"

"And then what?"

"Exercise our sleuthing," she answered with a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan," Fabian said grinning back.

The group spent the rest of the day wandering around the city, till it started to get dark, and they checked into a hotel.

"Oh my goodness, this place is super posh!" Amber squealed taking in the fancy five-star room they "charged". The girls had one room, that was connected to another for the boys.

On the other side Alfie was already dialing room service to order one of everything. Amber was taking a bath since she quote, "Had no idea how long it had been since she showered" considering when the woke up, they hadn't even known they were in America. Mick and Mara were together as usual, in the guy's room. Nina and Fabian were in the girl's. Fabian bought a paper, and they were reading it together, they found the easiest was to do so was for Nina to sit on his lap with his arms around her holding the news paper. Sure it was a bit of a compromising position, but no one was around so they didn't mind much, and probably enjoyed it more than they led on to each other. And then even more surprising, was the two out on the balcony that was connected to the rooms.

Jerome walked out to Patricia who was starring at the city below, "What's up?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" she snapped.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm on this crazy adventure too,"

"Then you should know,"

"Its Joy isn't it? What Nina said," he said leaning on the edge next to her.

Patricia nodded, she had tears in her eyes, when he noticed, he put an arm around her.

"Hey," he said surprisingly gentle, "I know, its bad,"

Patricia leaned over and let it out into his shoulder. she went on, but eventually stopped, "J-Jerome, why are you doing this?" she said sniffing, and a bit ashamed of herself for breaking down to Jerome of all people.

"I don't know, just feeling a little out of character," he answered.

**So there you have it! A little PatriciaXJerome action for you there at the end:) (Jade Ramsey and Eugene Simon are dating in real life too!) I wanted to thank you all for being good little fans and reading my stories, and an ever BIGGER thanks to all the people who REVIEW! Which is what I ask you all to do right now!:):):):)**


	6. Author's note

**Hey, everyone. I know some of you may want to kill me, and some of you may even think I'm dead... WELL Victor hasn't gotten to me yet:) I know, I know, I read fanfiction too, I know no one likes author's notes, but this something I think some of you should read. Lies and Spies is on vacation, they are having a lovely time in Fiji. I also will not be posting any new stories for a while. Its been hard keeping people in character, when I'm not watching the show every night. I think its getting to some other writers as well, because a lot of the new stories aren't very good. NOT ALL OF THEM JUST SOME, AND I'M NOT NAMING NAMES SO DON"T TAKE IT PERSONALLY. When the first season ended, I stopped watching it because i have see every episode at least three times, and I can recite it. It was getting old, so as i usually do, I moved on to a new show to obsess over, and that is... HETALIA: AXIS POWERS! greatest. show. EVER. well, aside from HoA that is:) If you like anime I highly recommend it:) SO, still keep an eye out for me I'll be back soon, good byes don't last for ever... well... in most cases at least:) TA TA FOR NOW:):)**


End file.
